


Sunset Blend

by Lackystars



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, creek - Freeform, idk what to tag lmao, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackystars/pseuds/Lackystars
Summary: "Jesus fuck Tweek, I didn't know the secret ingredient of the Sunset blend was Stripe's shit. I thought it was meth."Craig Tucker drinks coffee for the first time. He doesn't like it. He also can't get a certain blonde out of his head.It doesn't end well.Creek oneshot.





	Sunset Blend

Craig Tucker saw Tweek Tweak as many things. A little boy with blonde hair as bright as the sun, golden locks perpetually untameable, yet nevertheless perfect. An olive-green shirt with the third button attached to the second hole, creasing ever so slightly, exposing a sliver of fair skin. His eyes were green, but also sometimes hazel or grey, as if they couldn’t decide which one it was.

Craig saw him as a young man whose kindness, talent and compassion would carry him far in life. He also saw him as a coward, running away at the slightest provocation, hands jittering and body quivering, yelling meaningless expletives in a futile attempt to defend himself. But despite all this, there was one thing that Tweek definitely was not. Fragile. He wasn’t a ceramic vase, just waiting to be inevitably dropped, shattering into a thousand shards, broken. No, he had a fire in his eyes that couldn’t be replicated. He was, _“Craig, you asshole! Stripe number four is mine, and I paid for him!”_

He was all of these things and so much more.

* * *

 

The Tweak Bros. coffeehouse was a quaint little place. It reminded Craig of a library, for some reason. With a modern, yet authentic aesthetic, it was no wonder that business was starting to pick up, even if the coffee had once been described as rancid sewage. However, today was quiet. Craig had noted that there were only three other customers in the venue as he sat down in one of the side booths, waiting for Tweek to finish making his coffee. Craig idly glanced around the building. There were some nice pictures of coffee beans. Then his eyes fell on something infinitely more interesting.

Tweek was in his element. Accompanied by the whir of the coffee grinder, he was mouthing something to himself. Was he counting? His lips were moving almost hypnotically. A flick of the tongue. Then all of a sudden, he twitched, and with an almost mad desperation in his eyes, a long finger forcibly jammed a black button. The grinding stopped. Tweek then pushed a blue button. Ground coffee was dispensed into the tamper. And yet again, his mouth made those movements.  Craig watched as if he were in a trance. Tweek was beautiful. He wasn’t beautiful like pristine green hills bounded by a rainbow, or a blanket of darkness speckled with shining stars. He was beautiful in that he was _real_. Craig couldn’t tear his eyes away from how the muscles in the blonde’s arm tensed as he pushed down on the coffee grounds, compacting it into a little disc. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from how Tweek had struggled to insert the filter into the group head, grumbling as he re-adjusted the angle, again and again, until he had managed to do it.

The blue-eyed boy shook himself out of it. Since when was he so obsessed with Tweek? He was nothing special, just like all the other boys in his class. Even if they had once been boyfriends or rivals, at the very least, they were friends. Granted, their friendship had been strained at times, but in the end, they were there for each other.

But if Tweek was just a mere friend, then why did Craig want to feel his soft blonde hair beneath his fingers, why did he want to hear him stammer and shout, why did he want to be lost in those apprehensive yet excited green-grey eyes, why, why, _why?_

He had thought these types of feelings would go away when they had ‘broken up’. Apparently not. Did he actually _like_ Tweek? No, that couldn’t be. Craig didn’t like boys that way. He liked girls. The only reason they had once dated was because Craig felt bad for Tweek.

But if the Craig Tucker flipped off people left and right, and didn’t give a damn about what they thought, then why the hell would he be willing to fake a relationship just to make some guy feel better?

This wasn’t _right_.

Too bad Craig couldn’t continue to contemplate his repressed feelings, because Tweek had chosen that moment to bring out his coffee. It looked decent enough. The milk seemed a bit unnaturally foamy but he couldn't complain. The beverage was served in a tall glass, filled to the very brim, as Tweek cautiously carried it across the room with two shaky hands. The boy was trying perhaps a bit too hard not to spill the drink. He moved at a snail’s pace, and Craig was tempted to just snap at him. But something akin to sympathy resonated within him for some inexplicable reason, and instead, he smiled encouragingly.

 _Thud. Rattle. Clatter._ The spoon had fallen off the saucer. Tweek visibly grimaced, and his whole body was shaking. Even so, he still persisted, closing the distance between the two. Finally, he had set down the drink. He then went back to retrieve the fallen spoon, replaced it with a new one, and headed back to Craig. 

"Thanks." Craig said in that monotone of his. He didn't seem particularly interested in it, which was a bit irksome to Tweek after all the effort and care he had spent in preparing it. Still, that was the way it was. Craig didn't care for anything that wasn't his guinea pig. 

"You're welcome." Tweek replied. He almost sounded irritated, with sarcasm laced in his voice. Or maybe he was just excited? Craig took a sip. He instantly jerked back, unaware of how hot the drink would be. "Sorry Craig. I should have warned you." 

The black haired boy said nothing to this. He waited for a few moments. He took another sip and made a weird face. He then grabbed a sachet of sugar from the centre of the table, ripped it open, and dissolved the sugar into the coffee. Taking a hesitant deep breath, he gingerly had another small mouthful. Then he started choking. It was ugly and undignified. Instinctively, Tweek had rubbed circles into the small of Craig's back, trying to make him feel better, but the stormy gaze in his eyes told him,  _"Don't touch me."_

The Sunset Blend was supposed to be ‘a refreshing kick, with hints of cocoa and a nutty finish’. Tweek had suggested this strange concoction known as a ‘latte’, thinking the creaminess might make it a bit more appealing to Craig, who had never drunk coffee in his life. He had wanted to keep it that way, but Tweek had been rather… _persuasive_ about it. After all, there was a first for everything.

But Tweek had fucked up. The coffee tasted like dirt, seasoned with a pinch of death. No amount of sugar or milk could mask the pure foulness that it emanated. He knew this, the moment Craig had ever so gracefully choked on it, liquid flying everywhere. The coughing and wheezing permeated throughout the coffeehouse. The black-haired boy couldn’t be any more conspicuous, even if he tried.

 “I-I take it you don’t like it?” Tweek stuttered out, feeling like he wanted to vomit. He didn’t mean for this to happen. He thought that maybe Craig would secretly like it. The blonde’s cheek flushed red out of embarrassment, or maybe it was anger. It was hard to tell.

Meanwhile, Craig was chewing on a napkin, trying to remove the horrible aftertaste. His face had contorted in a wide variety of expressions, none of them pleasant in the slightest. And then there was silence. The few brief moments were like an eternity.

“Jesus fuck Tweek, I didn’t know the secret ingredient of the Sunset Blend was Stripe’s shit.”  I thought it was meth.” Craig muttered bitterly. Tweek sighed exasperatedly. Of course this had to happen, it always does. Whenever he got even remotely close to understanding Craig, something had to come and screw it all up. 

"Aww, come on! It can't be that bad! You're just being an immature little brat who can't appreciate fine taste!" Tweek countered, though it was rather hypocritical of him.  _He_ was the one being the child here, not being able to tolerate someone disliking his coffee. 

"Oh yeah? Then you try some!"

"Maybe I will!" Tweek exclaimed, and try it he did. He leaned over the table, pinned the other boy down, and quickly placed his lips over Craig's. He repulsed from the initial physical contact, but he didn't push Tweek away. It was a mystery. Craig could physically overpower Tweek if he had to, so why was Craig just accepting it? Tweek had a bad feeling about this. It felt ugly and gross, and heavy with sin, like lead in his stomach. The blonde opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue over Craig's teeth. It tasted bitter. Maybe it was the coffee, or maybe it was the unadulterated hatred that was coming from Craig, but Tweek noticed something very strange. Craig wasn't resisting as much as he could have been. He just sat there and took it. 

After a few seconds, the two broke apart. Craig spat, and crudely wiped his mouth with his sleeve, as if he had just tasted something utterly disgusting. He stared at Tweek with the intensity of a thousand suns. His dark blue eyes were piercing through Tweek's non existent defences, but had also clouded over. Something was wrong. Craig was present, but not  _there._ And he didn't say anything. 

_Why?_

These thoughts ran through Tweek's mind, except they were more like rapidly speeding trucks destined to crash into any logical reasoning.  He looked down to find his hands shaking. He didn't even notice he was on the verge of a panic attack. He let himself be consumed in the moment of kissing Craig. And his eyes felt wet. All the while, Craig remained silent. 

"Craig..." Tweek began hesitantly, not quite sure what to say. Maybe he didn't need to say anything. Maybe they could just ignore what happened. But that would be too easy, and fate was insistent on making Tweek's life hell. "Listen dude, I'm so sorry." Tweek huffed out. At this point, Craig wasn't even looking at Tweek. All he did was stare at the coffee. He gave no indication that he had heard Tweek. 

"I-I don't know what came over me! I..." Tweek stammered out pathetically. No excuse could cover up his unforgivable act. "All I did was try the coffee, y'know? It tasted fine to me. You're a good kisser. No homo." Tweek chuckled self deprecatingly. 

Things couldn't have been worse. The blonde haired boy pulled something out of his pocket. It was a pink fidget spinner. He placed his thumb and forefinger on the central bearing and spun it, perhaps a bit too hard. 

"Please Craig, say something! God, I know it's so selfish of me, but I can't deal with this pressure! I don't care if you're angry or anything, just fucking  _react_ _!_ Please..." Tweek cried out desperately. He spun the fidget spinner. His vision was blurred with tears. There was an aftertaste reminiscent of metal and acid lingering in his mouth. It was getting hard to breathe. 

Craig stood up and said something.

"Sweet." 

He then walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I went from having literally zero involvement with South Park, to staying up to 2am reading creek fanfiction after having watched some TFBW gameplay. Please forgive me if there are any major inaccuracies regarding the sp universe or characterisation! And let me know your thoughts in the comments below :)


End file.
